Cosas de la vida
by Tia Style
Summary: Pude haberlo salvado, nunca debí haberlo dejado allí.- Él ya no esta, nadie sobrevive a algo como eso. yo aun se que puede haber esperanzas, es mi culpa todo esto y si lo pierdo. nunca me lo perdonaría. One-Shot.


**Cosas de la vida**

.

.

.

No sé bien cuando se volvió tan importante para mí, cuando fue que mi corazón dejo de ser estable estando frente a él. Creo, no estoy segura, que fue cuando lo conocí de camino al concurso de lanzadores o cuando hablamos por primera vez. Debo admitir que lo creí idiota en un primer momento, era tan inexperto y torpe que creí que cuando entrara a la competencia perdería en su primer combate. Fue la primera impresión y, sinceramente, cuando los chicos comenzaron a molestarme con él después de que nuestra relación de amigos se fortaleciera, me pareció una completa tontería todas esas insinuaciones de nosotros como pareja. Pero ahora no sé qué es lo que me pasa con él, no sé porque me siento como me siento. ¿Cuándo llenaste mi vida de mariposas y mis sueños de estrellas? ¿Qué es lo que siento? No lo sé, de lo que si estoy segura es que ahora, estoy desesperada por no tenerlo a mi lado, por saberlo sano y salvo junto a mí. Quiero verlo, que me diga que todo estará bien y que iremos al refugio a descansar; pero no se puede y es estúpido pensar que las cosas estarán bien cuando él ni siquiera está aquí con nosotros.

Estoy inundada por el miedo, tengo ganas de correr he ir a ayudarlo pero no puedo, Kord me tiene sujeta del brazo y no me deja avanzar hacia él.

-¡Déjame! Tengo que ir a ayudarlo. –Grité y tiré de mi brazo con fuerza para zafarme de su agarre. Inútil. Estoy atrapada por mi propio amigo.

Continué gritándole pidiendo que me soltara, pero mientras más lo hacia él apretaba mas fuerte y hacía mas fuerza para hacerme retroceder. Decidí que tenía que hacer algo mas no podía dejarme vencer, así que me gire hacia él y lo encare, estaba decidida a hacer que me soltara y aunque Kord era un Troll de las cavernas, también era hombre y como todo hombre tenía un punto débil; lo golpearía, era un hecho, pero raro fue levantar la mirada y atraparlo observándome. Lo sabía, sabía que estaba a punto de estampar mi rodilla en su entrepierna para liberarme, pero antes de que pudiera moverme un centímetro soltó su agarre y me libero.

Yo lo observe dudosa, no sabiendo que era lo que pretendía lo mire a los ojos y descubrí algo anormal en su mirada. Estaba sombría, ya no tenía brillo y lo peor fueron las lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, mire a Pronto que estaba a nuestras espaldas, observando en silencio nuestra disputa. Vi que estaba sentado en el suelo mirando hacia adelante, hacia la lejanía, Luego paso su mirada sobre mí y sentí que intentaba decirme algo, algo que me dolería mucho. Devolví la mirada hacia Kord pero el ya no estaba observándome, ahora miraba hacia el frente y las lágrimas caían con más ahínco.

Fue entonces que supe que algo no estaba bien, es más, que las cosas habían empeorado. No dude por un minuto en girarme y dirigir mi vista hacían donde todos lo hacían. No me quedo duda, las cosas se habían salido de control y sentí como algo en mi pecho me decía que estaban a punto de empeorar. Un corrientazo recorrió mi cuerpo cuando una explosión se produjo en la parte media de Industrias Blakk, la estructura era inestable, y las constantes explosiones que siguieron a la primera la estaban debilitando mas, pronto caería y yo no sería testigo de ello sin antes sacar a Eli de allí.

Corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia la estructura ya casi medio destruida sin importarme que Kord me gritara que no lo hiciera. Lo ignore, solo quería ayudar a Eli, tenía que asegurarme que estaba bien y debía sacarlo de allí; esquive rocas, salte y acelere el paso cuando estaba más cerca del lugar. Me detuve en seco cuando una última explosión se escuchó y toda la estructura comenzó a caerse a pedazos. Me aturdí, sentí que mi corazón caía destruido por cada pedazo de concreto que tocaba el suelo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Eli! –Grite y corrí más rápido que nunca. Pero me sentí caer cuando Kord me tomo de sorpresa y de un tirón me devolvió haciendo que chocara contra el suelo, ignore el dolor en mi espalda por el golpe, tome de nuevo mi postura dispuesta a no dejar que me detuviera pero esta vez él me rodeo con sus grandes brazos. Sin escape.

-¡Déjame! –Rogué, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

-¡¿Quieres morir o qué?! –Me reprendió dejando a flote su disgusto.

-¡Tengo que ayudarlo!..¡Eli!

-¡Él ya no está! – Me gire y plante mi mano en su cara, lo empuje con todas mis fuerza e hice que me soltara.

-Cómo puedes decir eso, él está bien yo lo sé – corrí hacia los escombros, moví varios pedazos.- Solo hay que encontrarlo.

-Trixie, nadie sobrevive a un derrumbe como ese. – yo lo sabía perfectamente, Kord no mentía nunca lo haría, no estando en una situación como esa, pero no podía darme por vencida, no podía perder la fe. Moví más escombros con la esperanza de encontrarlo vivo. Kord me observo desde atrás, sé que estaba sintiendo pesar, que su mirada solo reflejaba suma tristeza y compasión. Él estaba tan dolido como yo, sé que en su interior tenía ganas de correr a ayudarme de sumarse a mis esfuerzos por sacarlo de allí vivo, pero es un Troll orgulloso eso es lo que los caracteriza por naturaleza, no es su culpa ser así es como su instinto pero a veces creo que es una tontería, una completa estupidez que solo los vuelve crueles y odiosos. _No importa lo que diga, lo encontrare y lo salvaré._

No sé en qué momento caminó hacia donde me encontraba, no me importo seguí haciendo mi labor. Sentí su mirada sobre mí pero no me detuve ni cuando lo escuche hablar.

-Detente, es inútil. –Lo ignore.

-Detente Trixie, él ya no está.

-No –Susurre lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara. Sé que lo dice solo para detenerme, sé que quiere que me rinda pero no lo haré. Tengo miedo no puedo negarlo, no quiero ni imaginar el nunca volverlo a ver, lo necesito a mi lado porque es parte de mi vida y si no mi vida estará incompleta, no puedo y no quiero que eso suceda. Tampoco quiero escucharlo, Kord está dolido pero quiere que deje todo como él, que lo deje morir bajo todas esas pedazos de roca, tiene una frase atorada en su garganta que no quiero escuchar, no quiero que lo diga porque lo odiare por hacerme sufrir más. Trato de ignorarlo, muevo con más rapidez todo lo que puedo, el llanto aumenta.

-Trixie… -Se detuvo, seguí con lo anterior; no quiero escucharlo.- Está muerto.

Dejé caer el trozo de escombro que llevaba en las manos, baje la cabeza y mi flequillo callo sobre mi rostro. Lo dijo. Empuñe mis manos.

-¡No! Como puedes decir eso, es tu amigo…-Comencé a golpearlo como pude.- como te atreves. Él está bien

Me sentí desfallecer en sus brazos, porque antes de que lo notara Kord me estaba abrazando, quería ofrecerme apoyo y lo único que pude hacer fue comenzar a llorar en sus brazos.

-Eli… -Susurre.

-Lo siento.

-¡Eli! –Grite con todo lo que mis pulmones me dieron, quería que lo escuchara donde sea que estuviera y sintiera mi dolor, esa necesidad de tenerlo a mi lado esas ansias por abrazarlo y quizás algo más.

Llore por todo lo sucedido, porque en fin de cuentas era toda mi culpa. Fui culpable por lo que había pasado por estar ahora llorando por él. Debí haberlo detenido, tenía que haberle dicho que no y sacarlo de allí. Pero no lo hice, no tuve la sensatez de detener sus ideas y llevarlo de vuelta al refugio con nosotros. El plan era uno y todos debíamos seguirlo, pero Eli tenía que ser el líder para tomar decisiones por si solo y yo fui la tonta, estúpida que tenía que escucharlo y dejarme convencer por él de que estaría bien. _¡Fui una tonta!_

…

-Aquí tengo los trajes, hay uno para cada uno. –Tomó los trajes y se los lanzó. – Las cámaras ya están listas, tengo los ojos puestos en todos lados.

-Excelente Trixie. –Alagó dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa. Una vez con los uniformes en manos ofreció uno a cada uno de los chicos.

Aquel día habían decidido ir a hacerle una visita al Dr. Blakk. Después de tanto tiempo sin estar fuera del refugio y sin recibir algún llamado de ayuda, los días se estaban volviendo aburridos para la banda. De vez en cuando salían al Arcada para pasar un rato fuera del refugio, otras veces visitaban a viejos amigos para pasar un tiempo fraternal entre todos, cosa que se daba muy poco con los demás amigos que tenían. Hasta las horas de patrullaje que se turnaban cada uno se habían vuelto eternamente aburridas para ellos, más aún porque como nadie daba problemas, de igual forma tenían que cumplir con las horas correspondiente sin hacer nada.

Otras veces, las más constantes, se dirigían a pizza rebote para no tener que ingerir la comida de Pronto, Mario siempre los recibía con una gran sonrisa y una exquisita Pizza lista para ellos.

Las cosas en Bajoterra estaban muy en calma, Blakk no había estado dando problemas lo cual tenía extrañados a los de la Banda. Era muy inusual no tener noticias de él y sus planes, más cuando en los últimos días, que habían sido hace mucho, estaba recolectando más agua oscura y babosas de lo usual. Cansados, ya estaban comenzando a creer que se había rendido de una vez por todas. Cosa que les fue confirmado errónea cuando recibieron un mensaje proveniente de la caverna lumino.

Al parecer, algunos habitantes del lugar habían visto a los secuaces de Blakk merodear por los alrededores, la banda de Shane insistió en que tal vez estaban de paso, pero las personas dijeron que llevaban un cargamento peculiar en sus mecas.

Babosas carnero. Y en gran cantidad, además de mucha agua oscura.

La alerta se encendió para los chicos, el mismo día habían planeado averiguar qué era lo que tramaban. Fue entonces que asaltaron a tres guardias de industrias Blakk, fuera de sus matinales puestos y les robaron los trajes que usaría para su visita.

-¿Todos listos? –Pregunto el líder a su equipo. Estos asintieron sin dudar, con los uniformes puestos y las cámaras a su favor, esperaban en los alrededores de Industrias Blakk, ocultos tras unos arbustos, esperando la señal que daría inicio a su plan.

-Kord aquí viene. –Anuncio Trixie a su amigo por el intercomunicador. – Es hora de iniciar.

El plan era simple, entrar a industrias Blakk descubrir que tramaban y salir sin ser vistos, sin errores ni retrasos. Lo primero sería entrar cosa que ya tenían arreglado.

Cada día, los trabajadores de Blakk debían llevar cierta carga a las instalaciones de la Guarida. Para eso, utilizaban una meca que disponía de una tráiler en su parte trasera y a esa misma hora ingresaría a industrias Blakk para la entrega.

Kord intercepto el vehículo unas calles antes de llegar a su destino, de un solo golpe dejo inconsciente al hombre, inmediatamente tomo el puesto del conductor y se aproximó a donde Eli se encontraba, se ocultó dentro del tráiler mientras Eli tomaba su lugar y retomaba la marcha.

No era por despreciar la labor de Kord pero por dos razones debía estar oculto, primero y tal vez la más obvia era su gran tamaño, siendo que lo hombres de Blakk eran de una estatura normal se darían cuenta que algo no andaba bien, y segundo, era que debido a que necesitaban entrar sin ser vistos, los que custodiaban la entrada debían revisar el cargamento para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, lo cual los delataría en un instante porque ellos no llevaban nada en el vehículo, para ello Kord utilizaría su fuerza para noquear a todo aquel que interfiera con sus planes.

Las cosas transcurrieron bien los chicos entraron sin ser notados, claro que era evidente su visita. Por todos los pasillos había hombres en el suelo. Trixie vigilaba desde afuera por medio de las cámaras, y les daba las indicaciones necesarias para no ser descubiertos.

Caminaron varios minutos por todo el lugar, hasta que se toparon con una puerta diferente a las otras que habían visto.

-¿Está todo listo Twist? –Se escuchó una voz al otro lado de la puerta. Inmediatamente supieron de quien era aquella voz, seguro esa era la oficina del Dr. Blakk.

-Tenemos suficientes babosas malvadas, estamos transformando el último cargamento que llego. Pronto estará todo listo. –Respondió el chico.

-¡Creí que las habían transformado a todas! –hablo enojado.

-Estamos en eso señor, ya casi terminamos, pero algo averió la máquina que transformación y tuvimos que arreglarla, pero enseguida reanudaremos el proceso.

Los chicos recibieron la información, escucharon todos y cada una de las indicaciones que Blakk le daba al rubio.

Estaba hecho, con la información recibida seria más fácil atacar a Blakk, el último paso a seguir era salir allí sin ser vistos. Para eso, Pronto había conseguido la manera que escavar un túnel que llevara cerca donde se encontraba Trixie.

Eli y Kord tomaron precauciones, tomaron el mismo camino por done llegaron, Trixie no había notado actividad inusual en el área así que tenían el paso libre.

Repentinamente Eli se detuvo, justo enfrente de una puerta extraña, Kord lo vio asomarse por el ventanal de la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto el Troll acercándose al chico. Hiso la misma acción y miro por el ventanal de la puerta.- pero si son babosas. Creí que las tenían en el laboratorio.

-Igual yo –Miro al Troll a su lado y ladeo una sonrisa.- Pero al parecer nos equivocamos.

Y por alguna razón esa sonrisa a Kord no le gusto.

-¿Que planeas Eli? –le interrogo, mientras activaba su comunicador.

-¿Crees que al Dr. Blakk le moleste que nos llevemos sus babosas? – Trixie, al otro lado de la línea, escucho claro lo dicho por su líder y entonces tanto ella como Kord supieron que las cosas ya no serían como lo planeado.

-Claro que se molestara Eli, y no les conviene a ninguno que los encuentren allí dentro de su guarida con sus babosas.- Hablo ella con tono serio.

-No seas aguafiestas Trixie, no pasara nada malo.

-¿Tú crees? – interrogo, tenía una mal presentimiento.

-Si, además no tardare nada, será rápido no te preocupes.- como siempre él siempre conseguía hacerla cambiar de parecer sobre algo, Trixie acepto aun con ese mal presentimiento y rogando que nada malo pasara.

Después de esa conversación Kord y Pronto habían salido a su encuentro, cosa que la extraño mucho porque Kord debía estar con Eli cuidándole la espalda. Pero en cambio estaba allí junto con Pronto. Sus nervios aumentaron y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, los minutos pasaron hasta que se hiso la hora, y no pudo evitar sentir miedo, mucho miedo.

Después ocurrió lo temido.

Lo descubrieron.

…

Conciencia tal vez, o quizás mi sexto sentido, solo sé que nunca debí haber ignorado esa mala sensación que tenía. Lo hubiera podido salvar, hubiera salvado su vida si no fuera tan estúpida.

-Lo siento Eli…-Kord continuó abrazándome y yo seguí llorando en sus brazos.- ¡perdóname!

El viento sopló y mis cabellos ondearon a su ritmo, sentí que la briza nos envolvía a mí y a Kord, como intentando hablarnos. Simplemente lo ignoré.

-Vaya, casi que no salgo de esta vivo. –Mi corazón se detuvo cunado escuche esa voz, aquella que imagine no volver a escuchar más nunca. Creí que estaba alucinando, que mi mente me estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto.

Pero no fue así.

-¿Chicos? – el tiempo se paralizo para todos en ese momento y nuestros cuerpos se tensaron al instante, la angustia de saberse un engaño todo aquello nos afectó a todos por igual.

No supe cuando reaccione, solo sé que ni si quiera cuando estuve prendida de su cuello abrazándolo mi llanto cesó.

-Eli –susurre una vez más.

-Tranquila estoy bien. –Sentí su mano en mi cabeza acariciando mi cabello, y una suave caricia de sus labios en mi mejilla.- ya no llores.

Pero al contrario de su perdido lloré y lloré con más fuerza, ahora no por saberlo perdido sino por tenerlo allí conmigo, por estar de nuevo juntos.

Después de eso no solo me reproché el no saber escuchar, sino también no saber percibir las cosas. Porque a veces la vida nos da señales, malos presentimientos, malas sensaciones. Supe que la mente no dice estupideces y que la conciencia es la parte más racional que tenemos. Entendí el idioma del viento que, básicamente, es el mundo susurrándonos al oído cosas de la vida.


End file.
